The Dragon and Lion
by OhioGrl-HPFan
Summary: This is a reply to Pheonix's Challenge. Abuse and secrets revealed...
1. Abuse and rescue

The Dragon and Lion   
  
AN: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. This is a reply to Phoenix 's Challenge. Uh...I am kinda new to the replying to the challenge thing. So if you would leave good criticisms that will help me in the future. I thank you! On with the story...  
  
"Kill the spare." and with a flash of green light a much skinnier than usual 14 year old Harry Potter bolted awake and upright screaming at the top of his lungs in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. It took a moment for Harry to calm himself down but his breathing still remained fast and ragged and his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
Harry flinched, only then realizing just how loud he had been screaming and instantly trying to cower down in his bed in fear of his uncle. As he came barging in through the door with his beefy face purpling, and eyes bulging with rage as he advanced towards Harry and jerked him up to a sitting position and squeezing his arm so hard that Harry could feel new bruises forming.  
  
"Are you trying to wake up the whole bloody neighborhood with your screaming?!"  
  
For a moment too long apparently, Harry stayed silent only to be jolted from his thinking with his uncle's hand connecting with his cheek while the other still maintained a vice-like grip on his arm.  
  
"Well?! Answer me you freak!"  
  
Harry sat in shock for a second and mumbled "No sir" and tried to control his trembling because he was sure if his uncle could sense his fear he'd really be in for it. Vernon's hand connected with Harry's cheek and finally released and shoved Harry back onto the bed.  
  
"That's for waking your aunt and I and make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll beat you within an inch of your life, boy!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle storm out of the room and slam the door shut only then allowing the tears to spill over that were forming in his eyes. Harry sat on his bed silently crying, holding his cheek where he could feel a bruise forming as he looked down at his arm and saw another bruise forming over an almost healed one. Sitting there on his bed, with the torn up and dirty sheet he used for covers. In the fraying pair of faded pajamas that used to be Dudley's that were much too big for him, he started to think about his life and everything that has happened thus far in it. Especially his life with the Dursleys. While his life up to that time with the Dursleys had been anything from happy and loving they hadn't physically abused him in years. Now that Harry thought about it, they hadn't since he'd gotten his letter to Hogwarts.  
  
You see Harry Potter is not your normal, everyday child. He's a wizard, and a famous one at that. Harry had just returned 3 weeks earlier from his 4th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this last year Harry had been entered without his knowledge and forced to compete in the newly re- instated Tri-wizard Tournament between Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with another champion from his school. He had also won the tournament despite being the youngest champion. However; he had won at a terrible cost. He was entered into the tournament by one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters who had disguised himself as the DADA professor for that year and had been plotting to restore his master to a body, and unfortunately it worked. During the last task of the tournament Harry and his fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, had been transported by portkey to a graveyard where Cedric was killed by Wormtail. Wormtail was another Deatheater and personal servant to Lord Voldemort and was the one that betrayed Harry's parents when Harry was only 1 year old. From that betrayal came Harry's scar which is what made him famous.  
  
Lord Voldemort had come to the cottage where Harry and his parents lived in Godric's Hollow on Halloween night in 1981. He successfully killed Harry's parents but when he went to kill Harry, the spell rebounded on Voldemort who was then severely weakened and fled to only leave young Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That night Harry was dubbed 'The boy who lived' and has been famous ever since.  
  
Unfortunately that night Harry was taken to the Dursley family. Harry's Aunt Petunia was his only living, blood relative and was a muggle. A muggle is what wizards and witches call non-magical people. She and her husband were muggles of the worst kind. You see, Harry's mother, Lily, was muggle born. Which basically means that Lily was born magical but her parents and family were not. Lily met at Hogwarts and later married James Potter who was a pure blood because he came from a wizarding family. Harry was born a pure-blood because his parents had magical blood in them.  
  
That night Harry was left in the care of the Dursley family who took him in and basically used him as their personal slave for as far back as Harry can remember. Their hope was to keep Harry as downtrodden as possible and literally 'squash' the magic out of him. However; that is impossible. If a child is born with magical blood and abilities it cannot be 'squashed' out of them. All of that treatment stopped when Harry got his letter to Hogwarts. Out of fear what Harry would do to them after years of mistreatment they pretty much left Harry alone. This didn't stop them however; from using him during the summer to do chores for them. At least he wasn't being hit anymore. He still was underfed because Dudley's diet was continuing because Dudley had started to lose weight and now was looking a little healthier even though he was still overweight. But now that Dudley was allowed to eat somewhat normal foods Harry was given questionable food. As in food that wasn't exactly fresh, which left him usually ill slightly. Now Harry was dangerously underweight from lack of food and the overwork from several chores that they forced him to do with the threat of a thrashing even worse than the ones that he was usually getting.  
  
The reason for this new, foul treatment was from the prank that the Weasley twins, Fred and George, pulled on Dudley last summer when they had come to pick Harry up to take him to the Quidditch World Cup. The prank involved the use of a newly developed product by the twins called a Ton- Tongue Toffee. Since Dudley's diet last summer had forced him to consist on basically 'rabbit food' as Harry's Uncle Vernon had put it, Dudley was dying for a piece of candy and just couldn't resist eating the toffee when Fred had 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor. The toffee however had caused Dudley's tongue to swell to 4 feet before Mr. Weasley was able to shrink it back to its normal size. The Dursleys however were extremely angry and were now taking out that anger on Harry since he had conveniently left the previous year.  
  
The instant that Harry walked into and shut the door to Number 4 Privet Drive he was literally painfully reminded just how angry his 'relatives' were about that little prank. After a sound beating Harry's school things were again locked in his former bedroom, the Cupboard under the Stairs, and he was locked in his room for 4 days without any meals only being allowed out once a day to use the bathroom. After being let out, the endless chores and questionable food began. No longer did the "escaped convict for a godfather" trick worked on the Dursleys because they thought he had just made it up in a desperate attempt to end the abuse.  
  
So now we come back to Harry, who was sitting awake in Dudley's second bedroom still crying from the nightmare and the newest smack to add to the list. After a few moments Harry calmed down and laid back down under his sheet and actually fell back asleep hoping to not get woken up again this time by another nightmare.  
  
A few hours later Harry was rudely brought back to the world of the conscious by his Aunt Petunia's pounding on his door and screeching.  
  
"Get up you lazy git!"  
  
Harry got up and put on some of the dirty hand-me-down clothes and he limped down to the kitchen. He saw that his uncle was sitting at the table peering over the newspaper. He grumbled, "Get to cooking boy." Harry began to cook the bacon and eggs. He could hear Dudley come rampaging down the stairs. He could also hear the sounds of his shreking aunt as she followed her "diddy-dums" He dished out the scrambled eggs out and set the table and he sat down and ate his close to rotten apple. He had his thoughts on other things. He was brought back to the present by his Uncle's hand connecting with the side of his head.  
  
"Are you listening to me boy?!" "What? Oh I'm sorry Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it boy! Here's your list of chores to do for today" Uncle Vernon handed over a list of chores. As Harry looks at it he slightly groaned because there was no way that he was going to get all of that done today. Uncle Vernon heard Harry's groan and smacked him again "Don't you dare groan you ungrateful swine! You're lucky that we didn't dump you in an orphanage all those years ago like we should've!"  
  
Harry just sat there silently wishing that he had been taken to an orphanage, because there he probably wouldn't be treated as badly as this. Having had enough of the apple because 2/3 of it was in fact bruised and rotten Harry threw the rest away and maked his way out into the back yard to get the lawnmower since that would take the longest on his list of chores for the day.  
  
3 hours later Harry put away the lawnmower, sweating profusely and put all of the bags of grass out front to the curb to be picked up by the garbage man. Then he got a pair of gloves and a trowel and started weeding the garden. As he worked he thought 'you know what is the point of me weeding the garden every other day when there's hardly any weeds to pull. 10 minutes later he put away the gloves and trowel into the shed and got out the hose to water the garden.  
  
With that completed he went back inside to the kitchen where he saw a plate with a stale piece of bread, 1 small piece of slightly old looking cheese and a glass of milk which tasted like it was at least 1 day past the expiration date. After eating half of the food, he suddenly felt sick and bolted off to the bathroom. After bringing up the little amount of food that was in his stomach he slowly makes his way back out to the kitchen, only and see his Aunt with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot giving him a glare.  
  
"If you think that you're going to get fewer chores by pretending to be sick, you've got another thing coming!" "Yeah, yeah I know" Harry muttered as he walked around his Aunt to go to the living room to dust. After dusting all of the sickening pictures of Dudley and all of his Aunts trinkets he put the feather duster away and went to get a bottle of window cleaner and a rag and clean all of the windows in the entire house. After doing several more chores, mostly little odds and ends, Harry started to make his way exhaustedly up to his room at 5:00pm. Just as he gripped the railing to the stairs his Aunt grabbed him by his elbow and yanked him back to the landing.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?!" She shrieked. "Up to my room, I'm done with all of my chores." He replied weakly. "Oh no you're not done with all of your chores, you forgot to paint the garage door now go and get it done, your uncle called and said if it's not done by the time he gets home at 6 o'clock then you'll be in trouble." Harry sighed and replied "Yes Aunt Petunia," and made his way out to the shed and get out a paint can and a brush and sets to work. About halfway through he felt another wave of nausea. As he threw up again in the bushes on the side of the house he vaguely rememberd Dudley getting the flu right after they both came home for the summer and thought that he got it from waiting on Dudley hand and foot.  
  
After that little bout he went back to painting. Noting that it was already 5:45 and that his uncle would be home soon and he had at least another 30 minutes of work before he would be done, he hurriedly tried to paint as fast as he could without making a mess. At exactly 6 o'clock on the nose Harry's Uncle's car pulled into the driveway with Harry still hurriedly painting but only a couple of strokes away from completing his job.  
  
"BOY! I said that I wanted this door done by the time that I got home! What part of that pea sized brain of yours not comprehend those instructions?!"  
  
Harry physically flinched and stammered "I..I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I only started an hour ago and didn't have time, I'm almost done." "Almost done doesn't cut it! There will be no dinner for you tonight! You finish this job and go straight to your room and I don't want to see your sorry face for the rest of the night!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle storm into the house thinking that he was lucky to not get smacked but he knew better all the same. Ten minutes later Harry put the paintbrush and can back into the shed in the back yard. He went back inside, hearing the voices coming from the kitchen as his uncle rants about how the company is doing poorly and trudged his way up to his room and collapsed exhaustedly while listening to the sounds of the television play. He fell into a fitful sleep only to be jolted awake by his uncle, who was clearly drunk, punching him in the stomach some time later.  
  
"When I give you a list of chores to be done, I expect all of them to be done by the time I get home! I thought that I had made myself clear about that!" He said drunkedly. He then proceeded to hit Harry a couple of times on his face and wrenched him to the floor, breaking his wrist, and kicked him in the stomach. "Now my company is doing badly and I just know that it's your fault! You and that abnormality of yours! You are nothing but a wretch in my sight and a waste of flesh!" As he continues his tirade he continued to beat Harry mercilessly who threw up all over the floor from the repeated kicks to his stomach. This only made his uncle angrier and beat him more and harder before unconsciousness came to claim him.  
  
Harry awoke in a pool of blood and vomit. He begant to cough harshly and it brought up some blood. he knew that it wasn't right and he crawled to his desk and he scribbled out a note:  
  
Whoever reads this, I need help. My uncle has been beating me, and I'm sick. Please help me.  
  
~HP  
Then he attached it to Hedwig and told her to take it to any professor at hogwarts. He began to cough again as she left and his uncle came in rampaging.  
  
"So you haven't learned your lesson yet boy?! Trying to get some help from those freaks?!"  
  
Harry watched his uncle's face purple with rage and weakly tried to scramble away from his Uncle only to be caught by his beefy hand. "Apparently the last beating didn't teach you boy!"  
  
Uncle Vernon then wrenched Harry's arm, dislocating his shoulder, ignoring Harry's cry of pain as he dragged him down the stairs and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs with all of his school things that were still in there and after receiving another punch in the stomach cracking another rib he saw the door close and heard the lock being clicked shut. As Harry sat in the darkness, trying desperately but to no avail, ignore the pain in his shoulder and his still-broken wrist. He wills himself to stay conscious as he silently wished that somebody would come rescue him from the hell that his life had become, before finally succumbing to the black oblivion.  
  
Harry woke up on his birthday to a searing pain rushing through out his entire body. He began to moan in pain. Madame Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came running in to see that harry was writhing in pain. Pomfrey tried to dull the pain but it wouldn't work.  
  
~ Dumbledore's Pov~  
  
I watched as harry was put through the pain and I knew that his true heritage would be revealed. I remember what Lily told me. She told me that James and her had adopted him. I was really afraid. I wanted to comfort him, but his magic was fluctuating. I watched as his hair began to get longer and begin to change from black to platinum blonde. His skin began to get paler and I watched as he fell unconcious and stopped moving. I knew then that Harry James Potter was a Malfoy.  
  
~Sev's Pov~  
  
'Sissa was right,' I thought as I looked at Harry. He was a malfoy. He looked just like Draco. I could see the stunned looks in the others faces. I was so proud of the boy that was my godson. I heard, "Severus what happened to Harry and why does it look like you know what happened?" I said, "I do know what happened but I would like to bring his parents in for confirmation." Then I stalked away.   
  
~Minerva's Pov~  
  
I watched as Severus left. I was really puzzled. I said, "Albus call me when you need me again." Then I left also.  
  
~ Severus' private quarters~  
  
I sat at my desk and I took out a piece of parchment and I wrote:  
  
Dearest Sissa,  
  
I know that you and Lucius are looking for Leo. He is here at Hogwarts. Although it is a very traumatic story as to why he is here. Please I need all three of you here for your son. Tell Lucius that it is time to reveal his act to Albus. I will see you three soon!  
  
-Severus  
  
I attached the letter to the leg of my hawk and she flew off. I just hoped that Sissa would get the letter soon.   
  
~Narcissa's Pov~  
  
I sat in my study and I knew that both of my men were searching for my lost baby. I thought, 'I think that Draco took it rather well when we told him that we had to split them up for saftey reasons. Only I know where my baby 'lion' is. I knew that he went to my cousin Lily. Her mother was really a witch and she was my aunt. I sent my baby Leo to Lily cause she was going to be really safe. But when I heard that Lily and James died I was devastated. It wasn't totally bad, our two families got along. It was how it went. Lucius and I were really close with Lily and James. You see we are spies for the side of the light, and we try and protect others during raids.' I heard a clicking noise at my window and I got up and I saw that it was Sev's hawk. I opened the window and I took the letter and I read it. I gasped and I screamed, "Lucius!!!! Severus found him!!!" I collapsed in my rocker and I just began to cry in pure joy. I could faintly hear the thunderous footfalls up the stairs. I heard, "What is the matter sissa? mom?" I looked at my boys through my teary eyes and I handed the letter to my husband and I got up and I began to head to our room. I heard, "We are coming with you Sissa." I said, "If you are coming I must tell you something. Draco your twin brother was sent to live with my cousin and her husband and they were killed by the dark lord and Leo was sent to my other cousin. Leo was put under a disguise and took on a different name." I could see the recognition in Lucius' eyes and I said, "Your brother Leo was Harry James Potter." I saw the anger and defeat in Draco's eyes. He said, "Can I just talk with him?" I nodded and I said, "Let's go to hogwarts." Then we flooed away.  
  
~Hogwarts Hospital Wing: My Pov~  
  
Severus sat next to harry/leo's bed. He could hear leo mumbling. He heard the door open and he saw the Malfoys. Sissa came to me and she looked at Leo and she asked, "What happened Sev?" He said, "Sissa please sit down. Leo was abused beyond belief by the muggles. He has Appendicitis, Pneumonia, Blood loss, Food Poisoning and severe malnutrition to begin with. Then the damage from the beatings he received which came to 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a moderate concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, cuts and bruises on 85% of his body. Thankfully the appendix hadn't burst before Poppy could get it out, or else he'd be in worse shape than he already is. His fever will go down eventually. I suspect that it was a case of the flu that wasn't properly treated that advanced to case of Pneumonia which explains the labored breathing and having one of his lungs punctured by a broken rib didn't help matters either. I'm sorry to say that there's been some permanent damage done to his lungs because of the pneumonia, it's developed into a mild case of asthma. I am so sorry." Severus looked at the floor and he heard, "Oh my poor lion." They all heard the whisper, "Mommy?" They all looked anxiously at Leo and his eyes opened and everyone saw the silvery gray eyes. They all could tell that he was very confused. Narcissa said, "Hello Leo. I am your mother." Lucius said, "I am your father son." Then Draco said, "I am your twin" They watched as Leo gained his bareings and said, "Wait, I have two sets of memories. Which ones are true?" Severus said, "Well Leo you are the Biological son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. But you were left with Lily and James Potter for saftey. I think that Lily put a very advanced charm on you to disguise you and change your memory. I also believe that when you turned fifteen those spells vanished." Leo nodded and looked at Draco. It was sort of an unspoken aggrement that they would learn to become friends and brothers. In walked Albus Dumbledore. He saw that Leo was awake and he also saw the Malfoys around him. He had heard the entire story and understood now. But he asked, "Lucius I do hope that you aren't going to make your sons join the dark side." Lucius said, "Well Albus I am not a true death eater. I am also a spy for the light." Dumbledore nodded and left the new family. 


	2. Who am I?

^Authors Scribbles^  
  
I want to thank ~clairamalfoy~ for reviewing! I really appreciate it and this chappie is for you hun! Oh and I don't own anything!  
~3 hrs Later: My Pov~  
  
Draco sat next to Leo and he saw that they both looked alike. Draco said, "I really don't like the fact that my former enemy is my long lost brother, but I am willing to try." Leo had tears in his silver eyes and he said, "All I ever wanted was a family. But aren't your, our parents death eaters? Won't they turn me over to Voldemort?" Draco said, "Our parents aren't death eaters. They are spies for the side to light and they help when they can. Tell me, because mom wouldn't, why you were sent to live with her cousin?" They both heard, "Draco, Leo was sent there because the both of you were like night and day. Leo was purity and you Draco are the darkness. You both are half elves and humans. You are mages. Mages are very powerful wizards. That is why the Dark Lord wanted both of you. Your father and I couldn't keep the both of you safe. That is why we sent Leo to my cousin Lily and her husband. Draconus, Leonus, my twin boys, I am so very proud of you and I love you." Narcissa hugged both of her boys. Then she told Leo to get some rest. Then Leo fell asleep.  
  
~ Dumbledore's Pov and Office~  
  
I sat in my office with Severus. He was ranting and said, "Why? Why is it always the good children that get hurt? Draco probably feels left out and betrayed. Leo probably is so confused he probably is going through many problems. Espically with his other abusive relatives. I just don't get it!!!" I watched as he sat down and sighed frustratedly. I said, "There isn't a doubt in my mind that both Draco and Leo have problems to work through. Now they have each other to help work through them." Severus sighed in agreement and said, "Fine you are right. I am going to watch Leo." I nodded and I watched as he stormed out.  
  
:::3months from the last Chapter:::  
  
~ Leo's Pov~  
  
I sat in the library at hogwarts looking up things. I heard, "Hello Leo." I looked up to see Professor Snape. I looked at him puzzledly. I said, "Hello Professor. What can I help you with?" He sat next to me and he said, "Well I would like to tell you that I don't hate you. It was a desguise during school. I just have to be that way." I nodded and then I went back to reading the story. I heard, "Is there something bothering you? Your mother and father and brother are infact worried about you. What is wrong?" I looked up at the professor. I was scared and angry at the same time. I began to yell, "Why is everyone worried for me? I can take care of myself! I don't know who I am and I should think that if I am a Malfoy then I will be even more of a target of Snake-Face. I don't want any more blood on my hands and I just found out that I have a family that sent me away. How am I supposed to feel? At first I thought that it was a dream that I made up to get rid of the memories of the Dursleys. But it isn't! I am so confused! I just can't get over the fact that I may put these people in danger." I got up and I stormed away. I could hear the professor calling for me and I just kept going. I walked quickly away from the library and I hurried to the Astronomy Tower and I said, "Accio Firebolt." I could hear the whistling of my broom and I caught it and I jumped on and flew out the window and up to the tallest tower where I dismounted my broom and I sat on the roof. I began to weep. I didn't know what to do.  
  
~ Sirius' Pov~  
  
I saw a platinum haired boy on the tallest tower of Hogwarts. I couldn't do anything at that moment and I hurried inside. I went to dumbledore's office and I was let in. I transformed and Albus looked at me gravely. He said, "sirius, Harry had to be taken from the Dursleys." I began to panic. I asked, "What happened? Where is he? When can I get him?" I heard, " He was already saved. But there is something that he needs to tell you. There is also something that I need to tell you." I said, "What is it Albus...Spit it out!" I watched as Albus sat down in his chair. He said, "Sirius, sit!" I sat and he continued, "Sirius, Harry has learned of his true parentage. It couldn't be helped." I sat seething with anger. I raged, "There is no way that my godson could be a Malfoy. Malfoy's are evil and they work for the guy that killed my brother and sister!" We heard, "So that is what you really think about me? Fine then leave me alone." I turned and I saw the platinum haired boy. I saw the lightening bolt scar and I knew that it was Harry. I watched stunned as he hurried away in tears. I yelled, "Please come back!!!" I watched as he jumped onto his broom and flew away. I sat down and I just wept. I heard, "Sirius I need you to leave for awhile. I have to get Leo to calm down. He needs to figure out who he is. Go and tell no one of what you know." I nodded and transformed again and I left.   
  
:::2months Later:::  
  
~ Leo's Pov~  
  
I was in the Gryffindor Tower when Hedwig came in through the open window. I saw a letter and I took it from her and she nibbled affectionately at my ear. I opened the letter and I read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Um...it is Sirius...wait...please don't throw this letter away. Harry...or Leo...I just want you to know that I didn't mean what I said, but you have to think that the malfoy's are evil. I want you to know that I will always love you like my own son. I am on an assignment. I hope that you are all right. Please answer this letter.  
Love   
Snuffles  
  
I sat the letter in my charms book and I just stared into the fire. I heard a knock and, "Harry dear, it is a slytherin for you." I got up and I went to the portrait hole and I pushed the portrait open and I saw Draco. I asked, "Can I help you?" He asked, "May I come in?" I nodded and I let him in. We walked into the common room and I sat on the couch. Draco said, "Leo, I know that you are having trouble getting used to us but I need you to know that I am also having trouble. I nean that you were my archrival turned brother. I think that with time I could think of you as my brother, but right now I need us to just be aquaintences. What do you think?" I said, "I sort of agree with you." I just got up and I said, "Draco, I really am two people...I mean what am I going to do when school starts? I mean I just can't look like you. You would be in danger as well as your parents and I can't have someone else die at my hands." I turned towards the window and I just stared out of it. I heard, "Leo, What happened to Diggory isn't your fault! You couldn't have known that the cup was a portkey." I said, "I should've known." I walked to my dorms and I shut and locked the door.  
  
^Author's Scribbles^  
  
All right this chappie seems like it is really angsty. I am trying to bring it back around...but right now Harry/Leo is in a deep depression...I hope that you enjoyed it...Review... 


	3. Suicide and Abigail

^Author's Scribbles^  
Well I think that it is the same day.   
  
-Leo's Pov-   
  
I stared out my window and I just wondered where my life went wrong? I felt something on my cheek and I put my hand on my cheek and I felt a tear. I wiped it away fiercely. I heard a knock at my door and I heard, "Leo come out here and talk with me." I just ignored Snape and I muttered an unbreakable charm. I could feel a cold touch in my heart as I began to think about attempting suicide. I just was so confused and depresses at the same time. I didn't know if I would be able to save myself from all of the rampaging thoughts. At night even alone I would dream of the Third Task and Cedric would taunt me and tell me that it was my fault. I could faintly hear the yelling outside and I could feel the freezing chill running through my body. I knew that it wasn't natural but I just didn't care. I heard:  
  
'Kill yourself. Do all of humanity a favor and rid the earth of your disgusting carcus.'  
  
'No...I just can't let my friends down like that...' I thought meekly.  
  
I heard:  
  
'Well do you want all of your friends and family to die at your hands. I don't think that I could stand the blood on my hands if I were you. You do realize that the Diggory boy is correct in saying that it is your fault for him dying.'  
  
I felt the tears falling down my face and I just barely heard the door to my room being blasted open. I saw a silvery gleaming knife on my bedside table and I picked it up and I looked at it insanely. I drew the blade across my pale delicate wrists and I smiled sadly. I could barely make out the outline of Snape and I said, "Be at peace." I smiled as my world went black.  
  
-Snape's Pov-  
  
I watched as Leo blacked out. I cast a healing charm and I held him. I knew that he would be in trouble if I didn't do something. I hurried to the Hospital Wing and I lied Leo on a bed and I brought out Poppy. She cursed and shoved me out.   
  
-Leo's Pov (same night) in limbo-  
  
I was barely aware of where I was. I heard, "My dear you are here hanging between life and death." I turned to see a tall girl all dressed in white and she had an ethereal glow around her. I could see that she had dark brown hair and green eyes. I asked, "Who are you? Why am I here?" She said, "Leo, you are here because you tried to rid the world of your existance. Your physical body is in a coma right now. My name is Abigail, your gaurdian angel. Although I didn't do a good job..." I watched as the angel turned and I could hear her sobbing. I said, "Don't cry...er...it isn't your fault...I kept hearing a voice urging me to do that." I heard, "That was the dark lord that was doing that. I should have kept it from you...It is all my fault..." I said, "Abbi, I don't blame you. I blame the Dark Lord. I am so sorry that I put you through this greif. It is all my fault." I heard and felt a warm hand on my cheek. It pushed my head up and I was looking into eyes of dark green and she said, "Listen we can't blame oursleves. We can't change the past, but we can make for a better future. Now you are here to figure out just who you are. This may take a while, but time here in limbo is different then in the mortal realm. I will be here to help you through the process." I nodded and I was led to a bed and told to lay down and ponder all of the events in my life.  
  
-Sev's Pov hpwing-  
  
I sat next to Leo's bed and I ran my fingers through his hair. I knew that Leo was in trouble. I said, "Please don't leave this world yet. You just found the family that you hoped that you have." I knew that Poppy had informed the rest of the Malfoy clan and they were coming, but they just don't know. 'Please come back to us,' I thought as I drifted into a restless sleep.   
  
-Draco's Pov-   
  
I walked into the hospital wing and I saw my brother lying on the ivory sheets of his bed and I noticed that his skin was as white as the sheets. I saw our uncle sev sleeping in the chair and he looked worse for wear. I brought another chair and I sat next to Leo and I said, "I don't care if you were Harry Potter. You are my brother. Please don't die on me." I sat next to him and watched as he chest rose and fell. I wondered briefly if he would make it.  
  
-Leo's Pov-  
  
I woke up and I saw that Abbi was standing over me holding a tray of food. I smiled and I sat up. She set the tray on my lap and she sat in a conjured chair and she said, "How did you sleep last night?" I took a sip of my orange juice and I said, "I didn't have any dreams...I slept well...for once in my life." I began to eat my toast and eggs. I smiled and I just said, "Were you here the entire time I was asleep?" I looked at abbi and she said, "Yes I was. I made sure that you didn't wake up alone. So how are you feeling today?" I said, "Well I feel a bit weird. I mean I don't know where to go from here. I am living two lives that I really don't have a clue what to go with. I look and am a blood Malfoy, but I was a Potter for 15 years. I just don't get it...What am I supposed to do?" Abbi said, "Well Leo you are both. I know that sounds really crazy now, but trust me. I really think that you should take your 'Potter' traits and infuse them into your Malfoy genes. Make the Malfoy name, when heard, noble." I thought about it while I was finishing eating. 


End file.
